A Solution for Jealousy
by TrainerGladion
Summary: After overhearing a conversation about who Kido likes, Kano begins to get jealous. This leads him to overthinking and hoping things don't go well. What is his "solution for jealousy"? [Based off of Honeywork's song, "Yakimochi no Kotae", KagePro AU, KanoKido] [UPDATED]
1. The Person You're Interested In

**This is based off of a Honeyworks song called, "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) and while I think that this song probably fits SetoMary the most, I wanted to try KanoKido because in my opinion, it would be way more amusing for Kano to go through this situation. And with Kido's personality, it would make things a tad more interesting seeing as how she doesn't seem to be the type to fall in love with someone so easily (or at least she tries her best not to show it). Maybe I'll write a SetoMary fic that is similar to this one. Maybe.**

 **This is obviously a KagePro AU so no evil snakes, death and teen angst (meaning sad teenagers with tragic pasts) are involved. The events in this story directly follow the same format as the PV with little bits of new things added in, so I apologize if things seem to be rushed!**

 **This is written in Kano's POV and the characters will be referred to as their first names. It will often change to third person sometimes, so that will be written in _italics_. This will be posted in chapters.**

* * *

The person you're interested in? I don't want to hear it.

But I end up secretly listening and become irritated.

I more or less know the reason.

But still, I can't help being curious.

Please forgive me for falling in love with you.

I don't have the courage to confess, but these feelings aren't a lie.

* * *

 **A Solution for Jealousy: The Person You're Interested In**

"Mornin', Tsubomi!"

"Ah... good morning to you too, Shuuya."

I take my seat which was only two desks from the right of Tsubomi's. I lean in my chair and folded my arms behind my head. Just when I was about to stand up to start a conversation with her, a group of girls started walking over to her desk. Judging by the way they walked over, they all had huge smiles on their face... some were even giggling to themselves. ' _Why are they so giddy?_ ' Raising an eyebrow at them, I decided to secretly listen in to their conversation.

From what I heard, the girls repeatedly asked questions such as, "Do you like someone?", "Who is it that you like?" and "Are you gonna confess to him soon?" With every question that they asked, Tsubomi's face kept turning red, a shade deeper than the last. The redder she got, the volume of the other girls' giggles increased. It was up to the point where she looked like a ripe tomato and the sounds from the other girls were nothing but high pitched screeching.

After hearing a slam on the desk, I jumped up in my seat and that is when I heard Tsubomi's voice overpowering the other's, "Stop asking me! It isn't any of your concern, okay?!" Groaning and muttering something under her breath, she buried her face into her arms. In response, the girls continued to laugh, some of them commenting, "There's no need to be all flustered about it!" and "So typical of Kido-san to react like that!"

' _Heh, she's so cute…_ ' I snickered and began to wonder, ' _Who does she like? Ah, it's not like she'll tell me. She prefers to keep those things secret, after all. Besides, there's no way…_ ' I made a huge mistake of continuing to think about it because I easily got irritated, jealous even. Just wondering about something small and something that is not supposed to even concern me absolutely makes my blood boil. ' _Why? Why am I getting so riled up over this?!'_ The answer was quite simple, actually. I knew the answer all too well.

I was hopelessly in love with Tsubomi Kido.

Tsubomi and I have been best friends for who knows how long. Ever since we were little kids, we played with each other. Whenever Tsubomi got bullied by the other kids, I was the one to comfort her.

It was then once we reached high school, I started to develop feelings for her. Whenever I see her in class, my heart beats like crazy. She has gotten more used to showing her emotions and smiling. Don't get me started on that smile… it was simply beautiful. Just seeing her smile… I can't help but automatically smile back. It's like all my worries have melted away. Is this an exaggeration? Most likely. But in all honesty, I don't care one bit. I mean it when I say that I am in love with her.

Sighing softly, I slump into the back of my chair, dipping my head back and letting my arms fall and hang from my sides. I frown, 'It's hopeless… there's no way she would like someone like me.' Looking back to when Tsubomi and I were little kids, I used to tease her quite often. Every time I teased her, it would often resulted in me getting pinched, slapped, kicked, punched… although she was a timid girl, she sure was strong. Heck, she was probably stronger than Kousuke and I combined.

Kousuke was another childhood friend of ours. I admit to saying that I have been a jerk and teased him too, which often led to him crying and Tsubomi getting angry and yelling at me to stop. Let's see… what are words to describe Kousuke Seto? Basically, Kousuke was your average high schooler. He got good grades, he was openminded and friendly with everyone… he even has a well paying job at a pet store. The guy basically had an infinity for taking care of animals. I guess you can say he was perfect.

Speaking of the devil, I noticed Kousuke walk into the classroom. Kousuke took notice of me and walked towards the side of my desk, greeting me with a smile. After we exchanged our good mornings, he was quick to notice my frown.

"Shuuya? What's wrong?" Kousuke asked.

I shake my head and in an instant, turned my frown into a grin, "Ah, it's nothing~"

As Kousuke was about to open his mouth to say something, our teacher walked into the classroom. As our teacher made his way to the front desk, he, our classmates and I took our designated seats.

"All rise! And bow!"

We all sat down and listened to our teacher as he began today's lesson.

The more time that has passed by, the less attention I paid to him. The constant thoughts of Tsubomi's conversation this morning was bothering me to no end. The thoughts consumed my mind and even though I looked forward to the chalkboard, trying to pay attention, it was as if the teacher's voice kept drowning out as images of Tsubomi flashed into my head. I sigh under my breath and I look over to the left of the classroom. Tsubomi, most likely not paying any attention to the lesson either, had her chin resting on her palm as she looked out the window. I guess that makes two students not paying attention, huh?

 _'One day, Tsubomi… I'll tell you how I feel.'_

* * *

 **Next class, outdoor field…**

Gym class. I completely zoned out to what our teacher said, but considering the fact most of us were holding rackets, I assumed that we were playing tennis. My thoughts from this morning continued to linger on in my mind, ' _Implying she actually does have feelings for someone… I hope it doesn't go well! I know, it's a horrible thing to hope for, but… just seeing her being with another boy? No! I can't think about that! Ugh! This is getting way too depressing!_ ' Getting lost in my own thoughts, it was Sousuke's voice that pulled me back to reality.

"SHUUYA, WATCH OUT!"

Before I had the chance to reply back, I looked up and—

 **WHAM!**

I was quickly greeted by a dodgeball to the face.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laying down on the grass. I guarded my vision from the sun using my forearm. I felt something wet dropping from the corner of my eye. Was I… crying? As I laid still and my vision started to clear up, I noticed a few of my classmates circle around me. I quickly wiped away the tears that were forming around my eye and sighed heavily. It was then I felt myself getting propped up. I rub the back of my head, completely unaware of the blood flowing out of my nose.

"Shuuya…" I turn my head to the side, looking at Kousuke as he helped me stand up straight. "I told you to watch out!"

"You could've yelled louder, you know."

Darting my eyes to the person behind Kousuke, I noticed one of our upperclassmen, Shintaro Kisaragi, crossing his arms. "Sorry about that," he said in a monotonous voice, "Ayano's fault." He signalled to the short brunette girl that was standing behind him. Surprised at Shintaro's comment, Ayano placed her hands on her hips and pouted at Shintaro, "Hey! It was an accident! It's not like I meant to hit him on purpose!" She turned to face me and dropped her arms to her sides before bowing down apologetically, "I'm really sorry for that, Shuuya-kun…"

I crack a grin at her and wave my hand up and down, "Don't worry about it, Tateyama-senpai! It was an accident, after all."

Shintaro simply sighed in response. He walked over to my side and before I knew it, I was hoisted up into the air by him and Kousuke. "What the—?!"

"Kisaragi-senpai and I are bringing you over to the nurse's office. Unless you want to gross out the girls with your bloody nose, then we can leave you here." Kousuke joked as he and Shintaro carried me over their heads, both walking as quick as they can with Ayano following them closely behind.

I silently groan to myself and covered my entire face with both hands. There is no doubt that Tsubomi saw how stupid I looked a moment ago! She must've seen me cry, too! Way to go, Shuuya.

 _Little did Shuuya know, from across the field, Tsubomi did not notice the scene that unfolded in front of their class. As she walked off the tennis court, she noticed Shuuya being carried to the school. Confused to why Kousuke and Shintaro were carrying Shuuya away, she walked up to a group of girls, who continued to giggle amongst their little group. "_ What just happened?" _she asked them. One of the girls turned around and told her what happened. "_ I guess Shuuya got distracted by something and got hit in the face with the dodgeball! _" Tsubomi cracked a small grin and could not help but to chuckle with the other girls. '_ Sheesh, Shuuya… _' she thought to herself,_ 'You can be so absentminded sometimes.'

* * *

 **... I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try and write more in the next one! (Well, if you WANT me to write the next one. Reviews and constructive criticism would help me a lot to improve!)**


	2. Nice Bedhead

**I apologize for the long wait, but Chapter 2 is finally here! (But you know what they say, good things come to those who wait! Mhm mhm!)  
**

* * *

"Good morning! Nice bedhead you got there!"  
was the first thing I was able to say.

You smile embarrassedly, saying "Keep it a secret!"  
Gah, saying it like that is not fair…

I feel as if I'm floating on air everyday…  
Milk and a panda turns into a white bear,  
The world is so lively!

* * *

 **A Solution for Jealousy: Nice Bedhead**

The next morning flew by quickly. As I made my way towards the classroom, I stopped and saw Tsubomi walking towards me. However, instead of her long dark green hair tied up in a ponytail as always, it was down and all tangled up. A few strands of hair even stuck out from both sides and behind her head.

As we made eye contact, I smiled and waved at her. "Good morning!" I greeted her, "Nice bedhead you got there!"

Confused at my comment, Tsubomi turned to the side and looked at her reflection through the classroom door's window. After noticing that her hair was messed up all over, she quickly turned to me, a slight blush began forming on her cheeks. "Keep it a secret!" she manages to crack an embarrassed smile as she held up her finger, placing it against her lips.

Okay, that is not fair. Not fair at all! To make it even more unfair than it already is, she's smiling so cutely, too?! You are not trying to be cute, yet here you are, being cute! What the hell, Tsubomi?!

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my head, I smiled back and mimicked her, placing a finger on my lips. "Will do, Tsubomi."

As we both walked into the classroom together, we both took our seats. Or rather, she sat in her own seat while I sat next to the vacant desk next to hers.

"Tsubomi-chan?"

"Hold on for a bit, gotta fix this quickly..."

Tsubomi bit her bottom lip as she started parting and pulling back her hair. Furrowing her eyebrows, she used her hand to comb her hair from top to bottom. After a while, she gave up and took out a few hairpins from her shirt pocket, using them to pin her bangs back. Was it because of what I told her just now or has she always been this self-conscious and I haven't noticed? Nah, this is me overanalyzing things as usual. But either way, this pretty much solidifies the thought that she may be trying to impress someone. However, that is only one part of the mystery. The second part is finding out who that someone is!

As she finished pinning and patting down her hair, I opened my mouth again, "So... Tsubomi-chaaaan~?"

"Mhm?" she replied before turning around to face me.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had with the other girls from yesterday morning, so I gotta ask… who do you like~?"

She stammered for a moment, unable to reply back. "Wh-What… wh-why the hell were you listening in?! Th-This isn't any of your concern, you idiot!"

"Oh my, sharp-tongued and feisty this morning, aren't we~?"

"Shut up, Shuuya!" She huffs softly, slightly puffing up her cheeks in the process. As her cheeks began to puff, a tinge of red began to form on them. Without a doubt, she was definitely blushing. Haha, seeing her in this state, I can't help myself but tease her even more… !

"Oh come on, why are you getting so worked up about this? I was just asking you a simple question~"

"I-It's because… it's just that… AH! SHUT UP! M-Maybe I do, but it's none of your concern!" Just like yesterday morning, she crosses her arms on her desk and huddles her head in between them, muttering something only she can hear. Oh no, Tsubomi is being cute again… !

"Tsubomi-chan, you're soooo hotheaded today~ Is it that time of the month~?"

And, as if right on cue, I immediately lowered my head, avoiding a textbook that was meant to hit me in the face.

"I see you two are in a good mood this morning?" A voice loomed over our heads.

Tsubomi shot her head up to see where the voice came from. "Ah." she started, "Morning, Kousuke."

Kousuke smiled and sat down to the empty desk in front of mine, "Good morning!" As he settled down, he then quickly took notice of Tsubomi's flushed cheeks. With a confusion expression, he raised his eyebrows at her, then to me. A few seconds later, it finally clicked to him. "Okay, I think I know what's going on." He glanced over to Tsubomi, "What did Shuuya do this time?"

"You must have some special mind reading ability or just good analytical skills." Tsubomi replied back, "But anyway, Shuuya over here did something utterly stupid as usual!" She turns to me and shoots me a dirty look. "It's no surprise, to be completely honest."

I raised my hands in front of my face and waved them crazily as I shook my head, "Nonono! Not stupid! Like I said, it was just a simple question and you simply overreacted to it! That's all, I swear!"

"A simple question? Tsubomi, there is no reason for you to get riled up over a simple question!" Kousuke said, trying to ease the tension between Tsubomi and I. "Shuuya, what did you ask her?"

Without any second thought, I told him bluntly, "I asked her who she liked."

Silently, Kousuke tilted his head and furrowed his brow, looking at me, then to Tsubomi, then back to me, then back to Tsubomi. He then said, "I don't get it. Exactly what's wrong with that?"

Tsubomi's cheeks started burning a bright red and puffed up even more, making her look like a ripe tomato again. "Of course you don't get it! Boys can be so stupid sometimes!"

With that said—or yelled, rather—Kousuke and I barely dodged _two_ textbooks that happened to be thrown simultaneously. Needless to say that he and I had some practice over the years.

Glancing over at the embarrassed Tsubomi, remembering the words she said, "Maybe I do"… is that true? But if it wasn't true, then she wouldn't have overreacted or tried avoiding the subject altogether. She also said "maybe", so that's a give or take! "Maybe" can mean "yes" or "no", but by the way she said it… that was definitely a "yes"!

Tsubomi, if you had a special skill, yours will definitely NOT be lying.

* * *

 **After class, lunchtime**

"Hey, Kousuke!" I called out to him as he hurriedly packed up his books, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I have to meet up with that girl I met on the bus! She usually sits by herself near the fountain behind the school and I want to talk to her! You two go on without me, bye!" Without giving me any chance to reply, he dashed out of the classroom and disappeared into the now crowded hallway.

Kousuke had to meet up with a girl, huh? I don't know the details about him and this girl (yet), but he said that he met this girl that looked like a cute fluffy little sheep (his weird choice of words, not mine) on the train when he was on his way to school. Anyway, enough about that. This is the first time I will have lunch alone with Tsubomi! Hence the phrase, "alone with Tsubomi". I need to take advantage of this situation! Maybe charm her with my charming prowess! Hah… I'm hopeless.

"Tsubomi, let's get going?" I turn over to the green haired girl to my left as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **Rooftop, (still) lunchtime**

As we finished walking up the stairs to the roof of the school, we seated ourselves nearby the fence, away from the other students that were seated by the wall.

"So…" I started speaking as we unpacked our lunch, "Kousuke ditched us today to hang out with some fluffy sheep. Kinda heartbreaking, if you ask me."

"Interesting. Do you know her?"

"Can't say I do. I only heard her from Kousuke."

"Ah…"

A brief period of silence passed by as we quietly ate our lunch. It was then Tsubomi who broke the silence by asking me, "Shuuya, have you ever felt jealous over something or maybe even over someone before?"

Where did that question come from? I was literally thinking about that yesterday and this morning!

"Uhh… nope! Not that I can think of." I lied. I doubt it was a very convincing lie. How ironic. "Why?"

She frowned before shaking her head. "… it's nothing. Forget about it."

"Okay…" I bit my lip, unsure of what else to say. That nothing surely meant something by the way she said it.

"Mm." she nodded before taking a bite of her lunch.

Maybe it was about what happened this morning? She implied that she "maybe" did like someone… and if she did, perhaps she was planning to confess to him but her jealousy got in the way and then she realized he already has a different girl in mind? Or maybe that he has been dating another girl this entire time?

Regardless of the situation at hand, I know that it is too early to assume things. But the other thing I do know is that if it turns out to be true, I hope that it does not go well for her… at all.

Tsubomi… I hope you realize these feelings of mine soon.

Even though I'm being a selfish jerk at the moment, I can't help but imagining the sight of her being rejected by the one she likes. I should feel relieved, knowing that there may be a slight chance that she will go for me, but that's when I felt a sense of guilt wash over me.

My best friend, dropping onto the floor as her cool and calm demeanour instantly shatter in a second…

My best friend, holding back her tears, trying her best to not cry…

That thought alone was enough to make my heart break.

* * *

 **Whew! Well, this chapter is done… I would like to apologize again for the delay.**

 **Good news though, I have** **been working on Kido's POV of this story, so once I'm finished writing out Kano's POV, I will be uploading her story right after!**

 **As always, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated and will help me a lot!**


End file.
